This invention relates to hangers and more particularly to hangers for plants and for hanging plants on fences and walls.
A considerable number of plant hangers are known to exist. The existing hangers generally require direct securing of the device to ceilings overhangs or the like. Similarly hangers mounted on vertical members require direct attachment to the vertical member. In either case the plant hangers are not easily relocated. There thus exists a need for a more convenient way to hang plants.